


They found his diary under his bed.

by AllegedlyAlan



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Camping AU, Enemies to Lovers, Human Names, I tried ok, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oneshot, Trigger warning - homophobia, no beta we die like men, tw slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegedlyAlan/pseuds/AllegedlyAlan
Summary: If you have a journal filled with nazi propaganda, at least keep it well hidden.Konrad had to learn this the hard way.(Inspired by an "Opening sentence generator")
Relationships: AnCom/Nazi Nazi/Ancom, Anfash - Relationship, authright/libleft
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	They found his diary under his bed.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me and myself only - I wrote this instead of sleeping and look where that got me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=me+and+myself+only+-+I+wrote+this+instead+of+sleeping+and+look+where+that+got+me).



> A few things:  
> 1) Although I called them "scouts", you can imagine pretty much any camping group. I myself am not a scout, so I mainly used the word as an synnonym for "camping-fan" haha.
> 
> 2) I went with the human names again:
> 
> Konrad Miller - Auth Right (Nazi)  
> Bernie Chomsky - LibLeft (AnCom)  
> Ilya Khrushchev - AuthLeft (Tankie)
> 
> 3) AnCom is referred to as a boy, because this is written from nazi's perspective (I assumed AnCom is AMAB) - and you know how he is with pronouns.

They found his diary under his bed.

It was clear from the moment the scout leader called him to his private room to „talk“. When they refused to tell him why, until they were there. Why they said they had to call his parents. When everyone looked at him weird on the way there. When the girl’s scout leader, a nineteen year old black girl named Leah, looked at him with disgust, as he passed her in the office.

He had never seen the scout leader look so serious. Before, it felt impossible to imagine the dark-haired, twenty-something year old Canadian nicknamed Jreg without at least a bit of mischief in his eyes.

It was completely different now, however. The man sat behind his desk, arms crossed, looking half disturbed, half disappointed. Even his outfit looked more like a military uniform than a scout uniform. 

And in front of him lay a small brown notebook. It even had Konrad’s name on it. Fuck.

The Canadian picked it up and started turning the pages. Konrad didn’t even need to look, he already knew every sentence by heart.

The first entry was a complaint about the camp. How dirty everything was. How he had to share a room with four other boys. How lonely he felt, and how angry he was that his parents made him go there. 

However, Konrad knew that this was not what made Jreg call him here. To be honest, it was pretty much impossible to offend the older scout by anything. He could call him any bad name in the diary and he would still laugh it off.  
The rest of the entries were a bit worse.

A few days later, he found out that one of his roommates was gay. And although others seemed to not mind at all (or atleast keep their complaints to themselves), Konrad didn’t share that mindset.  
The „Homonationalist“, as he called him in his book, was an annoying, effeminate brat who, unfortunately, seemed to take some sort of unnatural interest in Konrad. He would often follow him to group activities, constantly ask him annoying personal questions and attempt to make a move on him. And even if it never crossed any boundaries of harrassement, Konrad felt sickened by it. It escalated when about five days ago, when the younger boy tried to hold his hand while they were alone by the campfire. That resulted in Konrad stroming off, angry and confused, and determined to just ignore the other boy for the rest of the camp. Let’s be real – what if some of the disease had rubbed off on him?

Then, about two days later, their group was spending the day with another group from the scouts. While they were having lunch, one of the boys quietly got up and left. He came back about ten minutes later, and Konrad just shrugged it off as a bathroom break.  
Later that day, they were all sat in a circle and had to tell the others about what kept them sane during hard times. Konrad probably talked about video games or some other stuff, while trying not to cringe at the striking vulnerability others were displaying. Then, the boy from the lunch break got to talk, and he went on about his faith and Allah and other weird bs Konrad despised so much. Turns out – the boy was muslim. His leave during the lunch was to pray.  
He may have been the only muslim Konrad has ever met, but that was still one too many for him.

And the list could go on and on. In his diary, Konrad complained about all sorts of people undesirable to him: gays, muslims, Jews, women, black and transgender people…

Jreg stopped before turning the last page.

Konrad knew all too well what was there.

„Now before I start, is there something I should know?“ the Canadian raised his eyebrows. „Something you wanna tell me?

„I wrote all of that. And I stand by it. But the last page, it’s not what it looks like!“ he panicked.

„Really? Then tell me, what is it, Konrad? Because to me, it looks like a hit list.“

He turned the last page and angled the book towards Konrad.

Of course it looked like a hit list. Around fifteen names in a column, strarting with Homonationalist and ending with a certain Bernard guy. It included the muslim boy, pretty much all black people from the group and a few others as well. Of course someone like Jreg would deem it a hit list, especially with the context of the previous pages.

„I just wrote names of people that made me angry! That’s what you’re supposed to do, no? I thought that was what emotionally mature people do when they get mad! But fine, I can just go around starting fights with people like Bernard does! He never gets into any trouble, but you called me here because of some stupid list I made while I was mad?!“ Konrad lashed out.  
„It’s not only the list, Konrad. But don’t you see anything wrong with what you wrote previously?“

Konrad said nothing.

„Also, Bernie was here just before you, so you can sit down again.“

He didn’t even realize he stood up.

About an hour later, he was free to go. The scout leader made him call his parents, though, and he didn’t even know which one was worse. Jreg‘s dissapointed, serious face, his mom’s furious questions and demands, or the way others looked at him when he walked out of the office.

Turns out, the Homofash must’ve found the book while cleaning, and brought it to the leaders. After sharing it with pretty much everyone, that is of course.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice behind him:

„Can you give us a heil hitler, Miller? Just this once?“

He turned around and saw two figures standing by the door. One of them, a boy in a cowboy hat, had a camera aimed at him.

„Fuck off.“ he spat back.

„Or what? You gonna call the Gestapo?“

I wish I could, Konrad thought.

He hurried to his room, but halfway he realized that Homofash woud most likely be there. As well as other people he thrash-talked in private.

Suddenly, someone walked by and stuck out their foot, making him nearly trip.  
It was Ilya Khrushchev, or as he nick-named him, Tankie. To Konrad’s suprise, he was the closest thing to a friend he made here. Unfortunately, they had a bit of an… economy-related debate few days ago, and let’s just say they weren’t that close anymore.

„What the-“ Before Konrad could finish his sentence, Ilya’s fist met his face.

They were now both on the ground, with Ilya on top of him, furiously shaking his shoulders and slapping his face.

„I noticed you were an asshole, but I didn’t know you were a nazi.“

Konrad tried to defend himself, but could only manage to cover his face.  
He felt as if he needed to wipe his nose, only to taste iron on his lips. 

„Tankie!“ a voice from the outside shouted. It wasn’t one of the leaders though, so the taller boy continued his rage fit.

„Tankie! Ilya!“

As far as Konrad knew, no one was allowed to call Tankie by his real name. No one, besides maybe…

Ilya straightened up and turned to the figure running towards them from the other end of the meadow. Konrad used his advantage to flip them over and was now grasping Tankie’s collar in his hands, knuckles turning white. Suddenly, he felt someone’s arms wrap around his waist in an attempt to pull them away from each other.

„Guys, stop!“

Konrad tried to get out of the stranger’s grip, and while turning around in a swiggling motion, he finally saw who came to his defense. Though, when he recognized the guy, he wasn’t so sure of his good intentions anymore.

„That’s wonderful!“ Ilya shouted. „You were all ‚I want to punch nazis!‘, and now you’re the biggest saint and pacifist in here. Good job, Bernie!“ Ilya spat on the ground before turning around and walking away quickly. Konrad assumed he wanted to save his pride, but then Bernie let go of him and the blond noticed that he was suprisingly strong for such a short, scrawny femboy. He himself realized that maybe, it’s not that good of an idea to start fights with Bernie, not even for the giant that was Ilya.

The moment Bernie let go of him, he stepped away in disgust.

„Don’t touch me, fag!“

When Tankie left, Bernie seemed sad, but now he just looked frustrated.

„You think I’d willingly touch you? You’re a fucking nazi, I hope you rot in hell. I hope they send you away so you can’t poison the rest of us with your bigotry!“ Bernie stuttered over his words.

They didn’t. Though Konrad would prefer being sent away, rather than packing his things while the rest of his roommates watched him and laughed, ocasionally kicking him or stomping at his fingers.  
He hope dat least Homofash would be nice to him, but the younger boy sat in on his bed, laughing, taking pics of Konrad. He hoped he wouldn’t end up trending in a „Nazis get rekt“ video compilation, but those things always end up viral anyway.  
The leaders were so nice to let him move in with someone else than his former friends. And although he couldn’t imagine anyone who didn’t hate him after his diary gor leaked, anything would be better than having to constantly hear Homofash’s annoyning voice.

So you can imagine his suprise when upon knocking on the door of his new room, he saw messy dark curls and green eyes. And an expression of dissappointment that mirrored his own.

„Oh.“ was all Bernie said as he moved back to let Konrad in.

His room was really messy, with Antifa flags on the walls and piles of clothes on the ground. And even on the bed Konrad was supposed to sleep in. Suprisingly enough, there were only two beds. (((haha there was only one bed haha )))

„How come you live here alone?“ Konrad asked, trying to at least make polite conversation with the younger boy.

„I got headlice.“

„What.“

Bernie errupted into the most annoying laughter the blond has ever heard.

„They ran out of bigger rooms, and I yell in my sleep.“ he explained and fell back onto his bed, going back to reading some book. 

„I didn’t know you could read.“

Bernie only smiled and hid behind the cover of ‚Memoirs of a gay Jew in Nazi Berlin‘ by Gad Beck.

Then there was silence and Konrad moved to unpack his things, when Bernie suddenly spoke again:  
„Why was I on your list?“

„What?“

„You heard me.“

Konrad shrugged. He didn’t want to get into an argument in the first hour of them sharing a room.

„Dunno. You’re gay, a fucking communist and people like you are only destroying this country.“

„Destroying this country? How can you even say something like that? You know that this country was bulit by- Is that Mein Kampf?“

Konrad quickly hid the book behind his back.

„No.“

„Then why did you hide it?“

„How do you know what the Mein Kampf looks like?“

But Bernie didn’t listen. Instead, he stood up and reached for the book. Konrad instinctively raised his arms, thinking it would work, given him being like a full head taller than the other boy. 

That was a mistake. When he couldn’t get the blond to give him the book, Bernie coul dat least get him to drop it. So he tackled Konrad, basically jumping onto him to get him to fall back.

With his arms raised in the air, he didn’t have as much stability, and so they both fell – thank god Konrad‘s bed was in the way, otherwise they could end up hurt.

/You can escape the Homofascist, but you can’t escape the homo/, went through Konrad’s head as he lay, pinned down by Bernie’s body.

The dark-haired boy was laughing, while still trying to get the book, but Konrad felt as if his brain just froze.

He hadn’t been this close to another boy (not counting Ilya earlier) since he was about thirteen. That was when the first degenerate thoughts started appearing in his head. You know, those thoughts.

Everyone has them sometimes, but he was pretty sure you weren’t supposed to feel like that about another boy while also being a boy. It was unnatural to him, so he tried to avoid it as best as he could.

That was rather difficult when lying under one, though. Especially if the guy is really close to your face, eyes fixed on something behind you, and you have to hold one of his hands to avoid him getting said ‚something‘.

Finally, Konrad gave up. It was all a bit too much for him.

„Fine, take it!“ he yelled, throwing the book across the room. He didn’t care that he might get sent away for owning something like this in the first place. He didn’t really care about anything at all anymore.

Bernie let out a victorious yelp and rooled off of Konrad and off of the bed on the ground. 

„Why do you even-“ he started, but it was pointless.

Konrad had stormed out of the room, out of the building in a desperate attempt to clear his thoughts. The meadows were calm and empty of all people. he sat down under a tree and remembered everything his preacher said about homosexuals.  
That it was unnatural. That he wasn’t one of them.

But his ridiculously quickly beating heart seemed to think otherwise.


End file.
